charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hurts
Love Hurts is the 21st episode of the first season and the 21st episode of Charmed. Summary Returning to San Francisco, Leo asks the Halliwell sisters to protect an innocent woman who is being stalked by a demonic suiter. Piper finally learns that her beau, Leo, is a Whitelighter. Because of this, Piper must say goodbye to her love. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *T.W. King as Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Michael Trucco as Alec *Carlos Gómez as Inspector Rodriguez *Lisa Robin Kelly as Daisy Co-Stars *Don Brunner as Inspector Anderson *Tom Yi as Motel Manager Magical Notes Spells To Exchange Power :What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine, :Let our powers cross the line. :I offer up this gift to share, :Switch our powers through the air. Powers *'Telekinesis: '''Used by Prue to remove a Darklighter's arrow from Leo's body and to throw Alec against the wall. Phoebe gained this when switching powers with Prue, she used it to accidentally throw a flower vase, spin a magazine rack, push Alec, accidentally break a chandelier and later pull him towards Prue. *'Premonition:' Used by Prue after swapping powers with Phoebe. *'Cloaking:' Leo used this to cloak Daisy. *'Healing:' Piper used this to heal Leo. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Black Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Alec. *'Apportation:' Alec used this power to summon a crossbow to his hand. *'Touch of Death:' Alec used this power to kill a victim with a touch, by burning them alive. Prue used this to vanquish him. *'Pyrokinesis:' When Alec kidnapped Daisy, he made fire to appear on the rock behind them as he threw her on the ground. *'Illusion Casting:' Alec used this to appear before Daisy at several places at the same time in different clothes without anyone else noticing. *'Sensing:' Alec used this to track Daisy when she became uncloaked, and Piper used this to track Daisy when she was kidnapped by Alec. *'Voice Manipulation:' Alec mimicked Daisy's voice. *'Sonic Scream:' Used by Rodriguez to kill Anderson. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Darklighter Arrows' - An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. *'Darklighter Crossbow' - Used by Alec and Prue to shoot Darklighter Arrows with. Notes and Trivia * Phoebe uses her hands when she has Prue's power. * Leo doesn't use Piper's power. Piper also doesn't use it, but tries to freeze Kit to test if the Power Switching spell worked. * Lisa Robin Kelly was in a movie called "Jawbreaker", which starred Rose McGowan, who would go on and play Paige Matthews in Season 4. * Prue mentions Piper's men in the series so far: a warlock, a ghost, a geographically undesirable handyman and a very dorky grad student. * "Love Hurts" is also the name of a House episode that guest starred John Cho, who appeared as Mark Chao in "Dead Man Dating". * The Exchanging Powers spell is used once more in "Ordinary Witches" so that Piper can see Phoebe's premonition about Utopia. The spell, however, goes awry and two mortals end up with their powers instead. * Leo offers to clip his wings for Piper, but she doesn't let him. * Prue reminds Phoebe of her nickname in high school “Freebie” to make her angry and trigger Prue's power. The nickname will be mentioned again in "Hyde School Reunion". * In this episode, Piper learns to heal and sense with Leo's power, but in "Siren Song", she says that she doesn't know how to sense, although, she is able to easily heal Phoebe after a little encouragement from Leo. * This is the first time Piper and Leo admit that they love each other, which is the reason Piper was able to save Leo. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * This is the first time that the Charmed Ones go up against an evil being who has fallen in love with a good woman. This is repeated in future episodes with the warlock Anton, Drazi, Cole Turner and the Necromancer. * Prue calls Grams "Grandma" in this episode. This is the second time Prue has called her that, the first time being in "That '70s Episode". * Piper and Prue learn that Leo is a Whitelighter in this episode. * In this episode, Leo is able to orb after being hit by the darklighter's arrow. In other episodes, such as "Blinded by the Whitelighter", it is stated or at least heavily implied that whitelighters cannot use their powers after being hit by a darklighter's arrow. * When Phoebe goes to take the arrow out of Leo, he tells her not to touch it because it is dipped in poison. It was later established in numerous episodes that the poison only affects those with whitelighter blood. In season 5's episode Sam, I Am, Paige's biological father, Sam got hit with a darklighter arrow, and Phoebe took the arrow out of him with no issues. She had everyone with whitelighter blood stand back, which was Paige, Leo and Piper, who was pregnant with her half-whitelighter son Wyatt. Cultural References *Phoebe's line "It's a supernatural Freaky Friday." is a reference to the 1976 movie "Freaky Friday" in which a mother and daughter switch bodies. t was later remade into a 1995 TV movie and a 2003 feature film. *Phoebe's line "Stella, we are getting our groove back." is a reference to the the 1998 movie "How Stella Got Her Groove Back" starring Angela Bassett. *Phoebe compares whitelighters to Tinkerbell from ''"Peter Pan", but "minus the tutu and wings". Tinkerbell is a fairy from the popular children's book "Peter Pan", which has many movie and book adaptations. She watches over Peter, much like whitelighters watch over their charges. Glitches * When Prue uses Alec's crossbow against him, he starts to black orb out, and the arrow gets stuck in the wall behind him, but seconds later, it shows the wall and the arrow is gone. * When Alec orbs into the manor, Daisy's arm changes position. * When a lamp flies and hits the wall, it's lamp-shade has disappeared. * Prue is able to switch "her" powers and Alec's back but only recites the first part of the spell and never completes it. Music *''Human'' by The Pretenders. Gallery Behind the Scenes 1x21-EpisodeStill1.jpg Episode Stills 121a.jpg 121b.jpg 121c.jpg 1x21-stills-04.jpg Quotes :Leo: (to Daisy) Don't worry, Daisy. He can't see you. Don't say a word, just leave quickly. :Alec: Don't listen to him sweetie, don't do it. (She runs off.) :Leo: She's already gone. :Alec: I love her, Leo. Much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper? :Leo: Darklighters aren't capable of love, Alec. :Alec: This one is. I love Daisy and you are keeping me from her. It's only a couple of days ago all I had to do was think about her and bang! I'd be there with her. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar. Cloaked by a Whitelighter. By you. :Leo: Then if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live. :Alec: Yes, well, I have a solution for that. (He gets out his crossbow and shoots Leo.) :Phoebe: We have to get the arrow out. :Leo: No, don't touch it, it's tipped with poison. :Phoebe: How are we suppose to get it out if we can't touch it? (Prue enters the attic.) :Prue: You came to the right girl. You ready? (Prue uses her powers to push the arrow out.) Okay, I brought everything that I could find, I just didn't know what to use on a ... what is he again? :Piper: A Whitelighter. :Phoebe: Yeah, they're sorta like, you know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell? They're sorta like that minus the tutu and the wings. He guides witches. :Phoebe: Leo, I brought you some food in case you're ... you do eat right? :Leo: Yes, Phoebe, I eat. How's Piper? :Phoebe: Oh, you know, she's dealing. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that the guy you're seeing isn't human. Although, in Piper's case. :Prue: This is a good sign. The spell must have worked. That means Phoebe and... (She touches Phoebe and has a premonition.) Oh, I think I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies. :Phoebe: Really? What did you see? :Prue: (She points to a lamp.) That shattering. (Kit jumps on the table where the lamp is.) :Phoebe: Kit, no! (Phoebe puts her hand up and she makes the lamp fly against the wall and smash.) Did I just do that? :Prue: Uh huh, and I saw it. So, okay, you're moving things, I'm having premonitions and Piper can't freeze which means... :Piper: Am I gonna get yelled at? :Prue: It switched all of our powers? :Phoebe: It's a supernatural freaky Friday. : Prue: Remember when I said that you had no vision? : Phoebe: Which time? : Prue: Oh, you will never hear it again. Takes a lot of strength to see what you see. :Leo: Being with her broke the rules, but not being with her breaks my heart. International Titles *'French:' L'ultime combat (The Ultimate Fight) *'Czech:' Láska je zlá (Love is Bad) *'Slovak:' Útrapy z lásky (Suffering from Love) *'Serbian: Ljubav Boli ''(Love Hurts) *'''Italian: Tra bene e male (Between Good and Evil) *'Polish: '''Miłość rani ''(Love Hurts) *'Spanish (Spain): '''El Amor duele ''(Love Hurts) *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Amar es doloroso ''(Love is Painful) *'Hungarian: '''A szerelem fáj ''(Love Hurts) *'Portuguese (Portugal and Brazil): '''O Amor Dói ''(Love Hurts) *'Russian: 'Любовь зла zla (For Love Evil) *'Finnish: '''Rakkauden tuskaa ''(Pain of Love) *'German: '''Wächter der Dunkelheit ''(Darklighter) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1